Man Alone
by Ninja
Summary: Class assignment wackiness. PG15 themes. Chapter 4 is finally up, Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

Introduction and disclaimer to prevent clutter in later pages.

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, I do not earn any money from this fic, I don't like getting sued. This fic is is a comedy, so don't take it too seriously. Enjoy it, have a laugh, and if you can find the time, do review.

Regards.  
-Ninja


	2. For Better or Worse

Man Alone - Chaper 1 - For Better or Worse

* * *

Shinji Ikari was for once seething. It all started he found himself in yet another argument with one Asuka Langley Sohryu this morning, the result of which ended with him being left utterly defeated and his S-DAT broken. Not Asukas' fault for the last problem, but his own, in his anger of being unable to actually stand up for himself he had hurled the small music playing device at the wall. He couldn't blame anyone beyond himself, and this put him in an assuredly abject mood towards others and as usual himself. 

Today was going to be a bad day.

Hikari Horaki was always in her favoured position in the class room. It was situated near the door so she could cut people off before they left, and thanks to the windows in them, the reflections allowed her to quietly survey her surroundings, she noted that Shinji looked more upset than usual, and that Asuka was looking at him. That almost always meant they had been arguing again. She hated that, for both of them. Asuka didn't need to pick on Shinji to feed her ego, and Shinji was too much of a kind person to deserve that treatment, she would have to talk to Asuka about it, and hopefully reach some sort of middle ground.

Today was going to be a tough day.

Asuka Langley Sohryu wore a bored expression as she watched Shinji from the corner of her eye, he looked like his usual moping self, but, it was different, he look more angry than normal. Their argument this morning wasn't anything out of the ordinary; she liked to goad the Third Child as often as possible. He had a spark of personality waiting to come out, the fact he hurled his much loved personal music player against the wall was proof of that. He wasn't the kind to speak his mind if that meant offending others, but he was changing, thanks to her.

Today was going to be a mediocre day.

Rei Ayanami placidly looked out the window of the class as she usually did, but this time however, she did not look beyond the window into the horizon, but into it, to watch the activities of her classmates. She had noted the change in demeanour of the Third Child, Shinji Ikari, as he was usually susceptible to bouts of depression; however she found the term, Agitated more applicable today. Her thoughts towards the Third Child had been mixed, he had injured himself while freeing her from her entry plug after the defeat of the fifth angel, and he had asked her to smile. She would need to observe him today, and learn what made him so agitated.

Today was going to be a fruitful day.

Mana Kirishima was excited; it had been a week since she had transferred to Tokyo-3. She had made friends with the class representative and even tried to get to know the quiet girl that was Rei Ayanami with some mild success. She had become... associated with Asuka, their red hair giving some similarities, but that's as far as they would reach. She found Asuka to be very... abrasive. In opposition to that was the very quiet and subtly charming Shinji Ikari. Who at this point looked mad at something? Maybe they could talk about it at lunch, she very much wanted to be friends with the male pilot, and talking about his feelings was certainly a good way to get on his good side.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

It was the period before lunch and the teacher began to announce their new social studies assignment.  
"For this semester we will be looking at symbiotic and supportive relationships and home units. For those of you who aren't paying full attention we will be talking about making families."  
Some students poked their heads up many were on the verge of asking the unaskable question.  
"No, not like that." the teacher assured as if knowing his students minds. "Home units, live in relationships of budgeting, and mutual coexistence with others. I will begin by firstly randomly assigning a number, and then pulling out class members names from this," he explained as he took a hat from his desk. "And they will be grouped together to decide how they wish to maintain their home unit, be it as room mates, a couple and so forth. Now while I begin to place names into this hat, will representative Horaki please hand out these task sheets? As I call out groups feel free to break into them and discuss possibilities." 

Hikari stood and took the pile of notes and began to hand them to each class member, she couldn't help but think that it would be fun to plan what it would be like to have a family, even if it was pretend.

Shinji took the sheet from Hikari and looked over it. Back at his old school he had to do something similar for budgeting in an economics class, this would make his job a lot easier, all it really depended on now was his team mates. But going for his standard run of luck he'd get stuck with Asuka, which was both good and bad. But mostly bad.

Asuka took a look at the sheet given to her with disinterest, it was a paltry assignment at best, not really worth any thing, and she'd probably just end up forcing others to do it for her. It was beneath her after all.

Rei took a moment to regard the sheet of paper extended to her from the Class representative, and then resumed looking out the window.  
Mana looked over the sheet, it was certainly different to what she was used to, but it sounded like a lot of fun. Maybe she would be lucky enough to get paired with Shinji.

The teacher drew a number, "Two, looks like we have a pairing." He then drew out the name "Aida... and Suzuhara."  
"Alright!" Touji called out, and then high five'd his good buddy, with Kensuke on his side he wouldn't have to settle for a C grade.  
"Room mates?" Kensuke asked.  
"You know it." Touji agreed.

Shinji sighed to himself as his two friends immediately moved to the back of the room to full begin discussing their plan, his hopes of working with friendly faces dashed he resigned himself to his fate.  
The teacher went on and called a few other groups out and Shinji began to read over the sheet before him looking over the criteria for the assignment.

"Five" the teacher called, "Horaki... Sohryu..."  
_'That's fortunate'_ Shinji thought. Asuka in a group with her friend would definitely placate her.  
"Ayanami..."  
_'Poor Rei,'_ Shinji though, _'She and Asuka can never get along'_  
"Kirishima..."  
Shinji was surprised that the new girl was chosen that was unexpected, he sighed a little to himself realising it was a group consisted of only girls, and he wondered who he was going to be assigned with.  
"And finally, Ikari." the Teacher announced.

Shinji would have cried out in utter surprise at the announcement, but his voice caught in his throat as he immediately collapsed onto his desk trying desperately to regain his breath all the while there were two mantras running through his head._ 'Why me? I mustn't run away. Why me? I mustn't run away. Why me? I mustn't run away. Why me? I mustn't run away. Why me? I mustn't run away'_  
In some unheard corner of his mind was the part of his pride that actually said, _'Four girls? Score!'_

* * *

Shinji was able to recover from his shock sometime later after he had been dragged off by Asuka into a small circle of the other girls and himself. He sat there quietly not quite sure how to act. It was an awkward group, to put it lightly. Asuka and Rei were as different as they come, fire and ice couldn't be a better description for the pair, and in many cases proved entirely inadequate. Hikari was a nice girl, she was someone he would consider a friend, but they never spent that much time together; it'd be nice to get to know her. He had heard she liked to cook, and maybe they'd have the chance to swap recipes. Then there was the new girl, Mana, she was kinda cute, and he could have sworn she was smiling at him a little over the week. But right now she was looking into her lap; her face looked a little flushed.  
_'Probably because she has to work with so many people. She's only new here after all.'_

Asuka broke Shinjis' introspection by saying, "So, what kind of happy little family will we want to be?" There was a silence that hung about the other four as she got agitated, "Well what? Stop navel gazing and think of something!"  
"We could be room mates." Hikari offered Asuka nodded, "that could work."  
Rei spoke out quietly, "That would be unviable."  
Asuka scowled, "And why do you say that wonder girl."  
"Because there is no maintainable income for Representative Horaki to pay for even a share of rent." She replied placidly.  
"Rei, my name is Hikari." She said.  
Rei was a tad caught off, "Very well... Hikari"  
Asuka was about to launch into another tirade over this little love fest, when Shinji quickly cut her off,  
"Rei is right, I did something similar to this for economics at my old school, but we used projected budgets based on an assumed income." He offered.  
Mana finally spoke up "We don't need to use true to life data, then don't we?" she asked. "We can just do that take assumed incomes and work out a budget?"  
Asuka nodded, "You make a lot of sense new girl, and I like that"  
Mana smiled and blushed a little at the praise.  
Rei looked back at the assignment sheet, "The more true to life data we can procure the greater marks we will be given"  
Shinji nodded, "Yeah I noticed that, it's too bad we don't have any true to life data to present, or we'd get an A plus."  
Hikari Blinked, "But we do have real data for income, you three are paid as pilots aren't you?"  
Shinji Asuka and rei all nodded in agreement.  
Mana added, "They do, but we don't Hikari, the only way it would work that way is for us to either get jobs or be supported by the others."  
Hikari blushed crimson, "You mean like married?"  
Mana blushed too realising the implication of her words, "Y-yeah. I guess."  
Shinji felt his mouth go dry at that comment, and his heart pace increased, he felt queasiness at the base of his stomach, and he didn't know why such a mention of marriage made him feel so queasy. Of course, he had no way of knowing that his system just delivered a fast shot of testosterone from the subconscious ego boost.  
Asuka however flared up, "What kind of stupid idea is that! Married to this idiot, he's probably going to do something perverted when he's alone with you next!"  
Shinji managed to get out a slight squawk at the implication but Hikari spoke out first.  
"He's not like that Asuka. You've said so yourself!" She replied heatedly.  
Shinji was blushing and keeping his head down hoping for it to blow over.  
Asuka harrumphed and whipped her hair around, "Besides, Shinji can't marry both of you"  
"That is incorrect." Rei said.  
Everyone looked at her with a mild shock, and Mana swallowed some of her nerves and spoke out "She's right, after second impact UN laws were remade, along with Japanese governmental policy polygamous marriages are now legal as long as the right documentation was filed, and all parties consented." With each word Mana grew redder until she could only bow her head as she trailed off at the end.  
Needless to say this made everyone very quiet and very still, even Rei was more than sufficiently embarrassed about the situation to blush. Regardless, she spoke out first, "Then would that not be optimal? For Hikari and Miss Kirishima to be married to Shinji?"  
Mana opened her mouth to speak out an argument, anything, but all she was able to say was "Please call me Mana, Rei."  
Asuka was fuming, she hated the notion with a passion, she barely knew what to say and finally it dawned on her, how she could oppose it without implicating herself in anyway.  
"How do you know that Shinjis' income can properly support one wife left alone two?" She demanded.  
Shinji gulped a little and responded, "I-it's enough to support others, but savings would be a little tight, and we'd be scraping a bit, especially if taking cost of education into account"  
Asuka smiled in triumph Shinji was helping her cause perfectly.  
Rei however had other ideas, "And If I were married to you as well Shinji? How would that affect the budget?"  
Asuka was left speechless.  
Shinji smiled weakly, "That'd help a little if your pay is the same as mine. The budget would work out, maybe a little tight, but comfortable. Just don't expect to be able to buy a house on what we save any time soon." he added jokingly.  
Asukas' mind was working on overdrive, she was losing this battle, and she was never going to admit the truth, not to anyone, and especially herself, and she immediately took on a resigned look, "Fine, I guess I'll be stuck marrying the dork as well. I don't want to fail this assignment; Misato is giving me enough trouble about my grades as it is. Besides, it's not like any of it is real anyway"  
Shinji let out a relived sigh, the first hurdle was crossed, "So, our plan is to act out and maintain a budget as if we were all... married." He tried not to sound too distraught. He even managed a partially convincing smile.  
Mana smiled a little herself, it was a shaky start, but things were working out. Hikari smiled as well, it would definitely be fun now they finally got beyond the argument stage of it all. Rei found her lips curling up a little at the corners, wearing a small and mysterious smile. Asuka wore her usual bored and annoyed look.

Shinji began to read over the assignment sheet and chuckled a little to himself. "What's so funny, Third?" Asuka demanded.  
"Uh, I was just looking over the sheet, its asking for a lot of relevant data; stuff like that. It's too bad we couldn't live together for a month and use an actual budget for the report among other things for full marks." Shinji said a little light-heartedly.  
"Then why don't we?" Mana offered. Everyone stopped to look at her as she delivered her opinion.  
"We could find an empty apartment someplace and rent it for the duration. It's not like there's a lack of living space in this city. Then use the actual information for our final report." She said.  
Shinji nodded a little, "That could work, and there are enough empty apartments in Misatos' building that we could use. I mean we need to ask our guardians permission and all. But it would work our pretty well."  
Asuka called out, "Who died and put you in charge Third?"  
He frowned, "I'm trying to be helpful Asuka."  
She rolled her eyes but Hikari spoke first, "I think it sounds like a good idea, but it will the three of you who will be paying for all this, so it's up to you."  
Rei nodded, "The idea is acceptable."  
"I guess it sounds okay. What do you think Asuka?" Shinji offered.  
"I think its stupid, but I don't care, fine, we'll do it, as long as you get all the paperwork done Shinji." Asuka said  
Shinji assented, "I'll take care of it, but I'll probably need your signatures on a few things. You do want me to get as much relevant stuff as possible for this assignment, right"  
All four girls nodded.  
Shinji nodded and stood, "Okay, I'll start doing some print-outs and call Misato during lunch, I'll be back soon."  
As he walked off Asuka took a predatory grin, "So Kirishima, you sound very much liking of this idea, do you have naughty thoughts about our little Shinji?"  
Mana blushed a bright crimson but it was Rei who responded, "There is no need for that Asuka, You seem amiable with the idea also, and was quite... agitated when it was suggested that Hikari and Mana act as his wives. Nor were you too pleased at my decision to do the same."  
Asuka was about to pop When Hikari stepped in, "Hey this is just an assignment, no-one is really getting married, sure we might share a place for a while but this is no way to start things off."  
Asuka pouted a little, "Fine, this is all so stupid anyway. Oh well, I live Shinji already, and he's not that bad, but I know he's tried to sneak a look at me while I was in the bath."  
Mana was shocked, she never Shinji was never capable of that sort of thing, "Are you serious?" she asked feeling more than a tad tense.  
"I haven't caught him if that's what you're asking, but he is a boy, and all boys are perverted." Asuka said simply.  
Mana let out a relived breath and Hikari let out a sigh.  
"Why are you so hard on him Asuka? I know he makes lunch for you every day, and I bet he cooks for you at home." Hikari asked.  
"And he has done many things you ask of him at NERV I imagine he is as well mannered at home." Rei added.  
"What is this? Everyone one loves Shinji day? Don't make me sick." Asuka complained The other girls found themselves blushing for no particular reason, before Mana spoke out,  
"Then what did he do to you to deserve this kind of treatment?" She asked This caused Asuka to pause because she never had an answer to give. Fortunately she was spared by the ring of the bell for lunch, she took her bag and left to go eat it outside.  
Hikari Sighed as Asuka ran off, "I'm going to go call my parents to make sure this is okay, How about you? Rei? Mana?"  
Rei nodded, "I will inform the commander of the changes."  
Mana blinked a little, "Yeah, I'll make a call too."

* * *

In a computer lab not far away Shinji was checking to see if the printer had enough paper to accommodate his multitude of print outs for his group. During this time he was smiling, honestly smiling, he allowed that little internal voice of macho-ism speak out about how awesome it was to score a team of four girls, and then have them assign themselves as wives to himself. He knew something was going to bite him in the ass for this, most things did, but right now, he was going to enjoy the inflated sense of self esteem, and ride it for all its worth. As he waited for the printing to be done, he took his cell phone and began to dial; idly wondering what kind of recipes Hikari used for the meals she made. He had heard she was a good cook. He dialled Misatos' number and waited for her to pick up. 

"Major Katsuragi Speaking."  
"Wow Misato, you sound so serious."  
"Oh, shin-shin, it's you! Is something wrong?"  
"Huh? No, why would anything be wrong?"  
"This is the first time you've called me at work, and during school."  
"Oh. No, I just need to ask your help."  
"Sure, what do you need."  
"I need your help to get a lease on an apartment."  
"WHAT? You want to leave me? You never said anything was wrong!"  
"No No, not that Misato, it's for a school project."  
"A project? What kind of project."  
"We've been put into groups and we need to simulate a home unit, the more information we can put into the report the higher our grade will be. So we decided using our combined resources we'd rent an apartment for the semester and use the practical data for our report. And I know there are a few spare apartments in our building, so that seemed like the best choice."  
"That's so inventive Shinji! So, I take it that it will be a neat little bachelor pad for you Touji and Kensuke hmm?"  
"Uh... no. The groups were chosen for us."  
"Oh, new guys?"  
"No... No. I know them well enough."  
"Them? Shinji stop playing the pronoun game, who are you grouped with."  
"Rei..."  
The sound of laughter can be heard from the room, and a slight cough, "Go on."  
"Asuka..."  
More laughter  
"Are you on the speaker phone Misato?"  
"Just those two Shinji?" Misato asked with a strained voice.  
Shinji sighed, "Hikari and Mana." he said quickly.  
The laughter rang out again, louder than before and a male voice said.  
"Four women Shinji? That's a little over-eager I think."  
"Kaji?" Shinji asked.  
"In the flesh. Misato, Ritsuko and I were talking about old times, it's also unfortunate that some of the bridge crew came by to make a report about the MAGI when you made your call, they're a little occupied right now though"  
From the laughter he could tell Maya, Makoto and Shigeru were there, he sighed to himself.  
"When Misato gets back in her chair, can you please let me speak to her in private"  
There was a click and the laughter in the background died down while Misato said "So Shinji what do you need me to get again."  
"I need you help me get the lease, and file it seeing as you're still my legal guardian." He had a thought about some more forms he'd need. "And there's some stuff I need you to sign, but it's just for the report, nothing legit, just the lease."  
"Sure thing lady-killer." Misato said with another laugh.  
"I'm going to cut back your beers at dinner tonight for that one Misato."  
There was a slight wark sound akin to the time Pen Pen got himself stuck in the door before she said, "I'm sorry Shinji I'll behave. So this Mana, she's the new girl Asuka has been mentioning?"  
"Yeah. But I'm kinda busy right now I need to finish these print outs and get them to the others."  
"No problem Shinji I'll see you at home, behave yourself now." and the conversation was over.

Shinji sighed and started up another print out another set of forms. He came to one more and he stared at it for a long time, unsure of whether it would be wise, but they did agree on making it as true to life as possible. It's not like they were going to be filed. He hit the print key and closed the workspace down as he waited to receive the last copies.

* * *

The girls had eaten in silence after the earlier conversation, and were waiting around for Shinji to come back.  
"Where is he, does he need to make the paper himself?" Asuka complained.  
As they say, to speak the name is to invoke the power. Not a moment later Shinji came to find them, carrying a large bundle of papers with him.  
"Mien Gott. Did you need to clear a forest for our report?" Asuka cried.  
Shinji stared blankly at her before realising what she was talking about, "The reasons there is so many of them is because there's eleven copies of everything."  
"Eleven?" The girls exclaimed, even Rei, as she thought it was a tad excessive.  
"Well, that's so there's enough for everyone to have two copies, one to hand in, one to have as a backup, and a final master copy to keep somewhere out of the way in case there's any problems." Shinji explained.  
"That seems appropriate." Rei agreed.  
"Wow Shinji, that was pretty smart of you." Mana said with a smile.  
"Its good how you look so far ahead Shinji, that's really responsible." Hikari added.  
Asuka shrugged, "He must be learning from my shining example." She said egotistically.  
Shinji gave her a blank stare "You complain you can't find your underwear most mornings..."  
"What did you say!" Asuka exclaimed.  
Everyone else began to laugh, even the stoic Rei Ayanami allowed herself a quiet chuckle at the Second Childs' expense.  
Asuka was overcome by embarrassment and at down muttering dark curses in German. Shinji knew he was going to get it later.

* * *

To Be Continued... 

- Fly me to the Moon -   
- Let me sing amoung the stars -


	3. For Richer or Poorer

Man Alone - Chapter 2 - For Richer or Poorer

* * *

Shinji Ikari was sitting at the dinner table in the kitchen diligently working out the accounting and budgeting sheets for their new endeavour. He paused momentarily to acknowledge Pen-Pen as he walked past by patting him on the head. He finished his work and looked at his watch. In five minutes the girls would be arriving so they can finish the rest of the paper work which required multiple signatures after receiving the necessary ones from their parents. He put his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together in a fashion very similar to his father. Made more obvious by the fact that Pen-Pen had climbed onto the Kitchen Counter was behind Shinji to the right, mimicking the sub-commander. Shinji smirked to himself. He left out a few details when it came to the paper work that he gave the girls, and he could only wish that he could see their faces after handing the documents over to their parents. He was going to get it for what he did, but in his mind it was totally worth it. 

Shinji Ikari was a happy man.

Rei Ayanami had gotten off the train and was headed to the apartment block where Shinji and Pilot Sohryu Lived with Major Katsuragi, in the apartment block that would soon be her own home for the next month. Internally she felt conflicted; she did not know how to feel in this matter. At least she shouldn't have any feelings over the matter. It was a class assignment, and it required her full attention as Commander Ikari had instructed her. However the prosect of living with others was somewhat unsettling for reasons she could not comprehend. Then there was Shinji Ikari himself. The documents that were handed to her, and every other member of their group was divided by Shinji, into a small separate pile for their signatures, and another that would require their guardians signature. There were significantly less for their guardians, but they were apparently vital. The commander had signed them without much concern after being told the nature of their assignment and the manner it would be carried out. However, it is unlikely that the others in the group would have had such a simple time in doing so given the nature of those particular forms.

Shinji Ikari was a cunning man.

Hikari Horaki walked the well-known route towards the apartment block where Shinji and Asuka lived. She had been there many times before for different occasions, but this time her approach was somewhat subdued. How could he have done that? He must have known about it, it could not have been an accident. Her father nearly had a fit! Nozomi and Kodama began endless teasing after learning why, and her own mortification was through the roof! She was stunned for nearly a full minute before being able to explain very shakily that the documentation was for an assignment, which she needed to prove to her father. Who almost didn't until he read the task sheet a few times over. She understood why those forms were there, but he didn't even mention them! He couldn't have done it on purpose, could he?

Shinji Ikari was a mean man.

Mana Kirishima double checked the map she had as she continued onwards, the marked point with the address underneath, the home of Shinji Ikari, the same apartment block she would be moving into. Her guardians were shocked to say the least. Those forms were out of the blue, and they almost didn't believe her about the assignment. Of course, when she told them who her partners were they couldn't sign the forms fast enough. This made her feel guilty about the whole situation. She was to report on Shinji and his activities to the JSSDF, and learn as much as she could about Eva and NERV. However the thought of betraying the trust of such a sweet-hearted young man made her feel entirely uncomfortable. Of course the fact that he had failed to mention what those forms that her guardians had to sign were, and when she herself saw them she nearly died of embarrassment, it certainly showed he had a mean streak. Or was it playful? She didn't know nearly enough about him.

Shinji Ikari was a confusing man.

Asuka Langley Sohryu was placidly watching TV, sprawled on the couch, listening to Shinji type away at his laptops keyboard for their assignment. She was glad she didn't need to do much work, in fact, Shinji told her she was free to do as she liked until everyone else got there. Shinji was nice to her, she admitted quietly to herself. She made a small agreement with herself to try and return the favour when she could. As the question Mana asked her earlier, _'What did he do to deserve it?'_ was stuck in her mind. Someone rang the doorbell, and Asuka got up quickly to let Hikari in. To her surprise she found all three girls waiting to be let in, Hikari, Mana, and Rei. Hikari appeared to be a little flushed as she was let in and Mana was apprehensive as well, Rei of course, was as placid as ever. She led them to the kitchen where Shinji was sitting, his hands before him his fingers inter-laced. Asuka unconsciously shuddered a little at the creepy resemblance to commander Ikari, she was startled when Shinji handed her a small pile of forms.  
"Could you get Misato to fill these out?" He asked.  
Asuka nodded and left to get Misato from her room, who was currently napping. Some gentle prodding awoke the sleeping guardian who immediately groaned at the sight of more paper work "It's for our assignment." Asuka stated.  
Misato took the forms and began to look over them signing them in turn before she read over one of them, and again, and then checked another form, and immediately began laughing her arse off. Asuka was confused and wrenched the Papers from Misatos' grasp to see what was so amusing. She read the forms and was floored, shocked and infuriated.  
"WHAT?" She screamed.

Shinji Ikari was a dead man.

* * *

The girls had taken seats around the table, and eerie silence lay over them all. Hikari and Mana were wondering how best to approach Shinji with questions or demands, for his reasoning, of his actions. Rei herself was intently watching the Third Child as in his current position mirrored the Commander eerily, this was unsettling in a few ways, but also very intriguing. Mana and Hikari both opened their mouths to get some answers but they were cut off when he made a simple gesture with his finger to ask silence.  
The silence was then broken by fits of laughter coming from Misatos' room, and a very loud," WHAT!" that was clearly Asukas' voice. Shinji laced his fingers once more and smirked from behind them. 

Asuka emerged from Misato's room and hurled the papers at Shinji, which he caught calmly.  
"What do you have to say for yourself Third Child!" Asuka demanded.  
"It is all within the scope of my scenario." Shinji said calmly.

* * *

In the geo-front Gendo Ikari immediately felt a swell of pride for his son. He did not know why.

* * *

The response was so completely from left field that hurricane Asuka was stopped dead in her tracks. Mana and Hikari were impressed, and Rei was shocked at how much like his father Shinji could be. Shinji then laughed a little and used his opportunity to explain."Sorry for not telling you guys, but it was my little karmic balance, and a little more paid in advance."  
"Karmic balance?" Mana asked, her voice laced with curiosity.  
"Paid in Advance?" Rei asked; She was a little confused.  
"Well, I had to call Misato, and she had it on speaker phone, needless to say she wasn't alone. Five others were there at the time." Shinji said simply, shifting his hands to behind his head and leaning back in his chair.  
"Who?" Hikari asked.  
"Ritsuko, Kaji, and our three favourite Bridge Bunnies. They found the situation... amusing..." Shinji said a tad bitterly.  
"Kaji heard you?" Asuka demanded petulantly.  
"He said I was being over-eager with four women." Shinji said with a slight blush on his face.  
Mana and Hikari Blushed, Asukas' face turned a little red too, for different reasons.  
"You better keep your mind out of the gutter Third!" She warned severely.  
"Anyway, come Monday when we report what we've decided on and what we're doing, Touji and Kensuke are going to have a field day. Not to mention the other guys in class. So I needed to give myself a little to laugh at. Sorry if I got any of you into trouble."  
"It was no trouble Shinji." Rei said with a small smile.  
Hikaris' face was still a little flushed, "Kodama and Nozomi wouldn't let me hear the end of it. God, I'm glad I'll be moving out of there for a month to get away from it at least." Hikari said.  
Mana laughed, her blush fading fast, "Yeah, it wasn't well met, but when I mentioned that-" she coughed as soon as she realised what she was about to say and changed quickly, "Uh... that is, when I told them it would get me an 'A' grade they were all for it."

Shinji nodded a little, "To make it up to you all, I'll help you move your stuff into the new apartment."  
Hikari smiled, "Thanks Shinji. So, when do we move in"  
Shinji held up the lease agreement, "Saturday, all Misato has to do is file this with the super intendant, and we can move right in. And it's a three bedroom place, like this, two girls to a room, and one for me."  
Mana was a little surprised, "Today is Thursday, only two days to pack Shinji?"  
He smiled weakly, "No point in wasting time. Misato will also help arrange some rental furniture to be put in. all that really needs to be moved in is some clothes, maybe a few other personal belongings. But like I said, I'll give you a hand."  
Mana laughed a little, "No, its okay Shinji, most of my stuff is still packed, since I only got here not long ago."  
Shinji smiled at her laughter and nodded.  
Hikari smirked too, "Well you'll need that balance sooner than expected Shinji. If you're coming to my house to help my get my things my sisters are going to have a contest to see who can break you first. Not to mention my father."  
Shinji cringed a little and nodded, "I guess I deserve it a little..."  
Hikari laughed, "Don't be so serious all the time. I expect my husband to be light hearted Shinji-kun." With that she winked at him.  
With that Shinji turned the most brilliant shade of red, but he still wore a smirk as Mana and Hikari laughed together.  
Asuka felt a stab of... something, and she rolled her eyes at Hikari, "Well baka, don't think you're getting out of this easily, I should make you haul _all_ of my stuff over. But my clothes and furniture should be enough, I like My mattress enough as it is and don't need another."  
Shinji bowed his head a little, "Yes Asuka."  
Rei then spoke up, "I would also be grateful for the help Shinji."  
Shinji nodded and smiled at the blue haired girl, "Sure thing Rei."

He began to sort the papers in front of him and said, "Some of these forms need to be signed by everyone else here, so just pass them once to the right and sign where you need to and pass them on, once we're done, we'll go through each form to make sure nothing is missing."  
He handed Asukas' pile to her and then passed the form to Mana who was next to him, Mana passed hers to Rei, who passed hers to Hikari, and then Hikari to Asuka, Asuka gave hers to Shinji. This continued onwards for the next few minutes each passing forms along until they each had their originals fully signed in front of them.  
"Okay. Let's list them off." He took the first sheet from the pile, "Change of address form?"  
All the girls nodded and placed it to the side.  
"Next we have the bank account forms for changes of account details." Shinji stated, "And the forms for a Secondary account"  
The girls nodded again but Rei posed a question, "Why are we in need of two accounts Shinji"  
Shinji nodded, he was expecting this, "I've done a little research and planning, our monthly pay will be deposited into the primary account, the secondary account will store a certain allotment of our pay to cover the monthly budget, along with a little extra for free spending, in case there's anything we might want. At the end of each month whatever is unspent will be put into the primary account which is our nest egg, house fund, whatever we may need it for in the future."  
"Well Third Child I'm impressed. You were actually doing work." Asuka said.  
Shinji smiled a little, "Thanks Asuka, like I said, I've done something similar before, I aced it then, I'm not failing this time either. Now, next on our List is the Emancipation Forms, which free us from our guardians, and of course, the change of name forms, and finally..." He chuckled a little, "The marriage licence"  
This earned him three frosty glares from Asuka, Hikari and Mana, and a small smile from Rei, who was finding the torment of the other three girls somewhat amusing. It was the final two forms that caused such trouble and Shinji didn't go to any trouble to hide his amusement, but he kept on regardless of the chill looks.  
"And for Asuka, Rei and I, we have the forms regarding to NERV regarding change in address, status of guardianship, change of relationship, and adjustment to the deposit of our salary to our bank account."  
Asuka groaned, "More paper work?"  
"A fallacy of bureaucracy Pilot Sohryu." Rei said simply, and began to fill out her forms.  
Asuka was on the verge of snapping, but said in a strained voice, "If I need to live with you _Rei_..." she said very deliberately, "Then call me by my first name or I'll think of a few more colourful things to call you"  
Rei regarded Asuka with a disdainful look, "If that is what you wish. _Asuka_." she said very pointedly.  
The glaring contest was on, and neither would back away, Shinji just shook his head and finished collating his forms.  
Hikari and Mana looked at each other with a nod and then tuned their attention to one of the other two pilots.  
Mana spoke to Rei, "So Rei, looks like you and I are sharing a room. Need to warn you, if you snore I will be tossing pillows at you all night."  
Rei looked at Mana, "I am sure that I do not." She replied simply.  
Hikari spoke to Asuka, "Yeah Asuka a room for the two of us, it'll be fun"  
Asuka turned her attention to Hikari and the girls began to chatter excitedly giving Shinji a chance to collate everyone else's sheets, and pile them neatly for everyone.

* * *

After a few hours of general conversation it was time for everyone to leave, goodbyes were made Shinji made sure each of them had their copy of the report, and soon Shinji and Asuka were alone. Shinji took his pile of papers and took the lease agreement from them and handed it to Asuka, "Make sure you get these to Misato so she can file them tomorrow, I'm going to go put these away in a safe place." He said referring to his pile. With that Shinji left, Asuka shrugged and left the papers in her arms on the kitchen table, she wanted to watch TV again before she went to sleep.

In his room, Shinji placed one copy into the top shelf in his cupboard, and the others into his backpack. He decided to Listen to his S-DAT before bed, but as soon as he started to look he found the broken remains on his desk. He didn't really know how to repair it, and in truth he needed to find better music on there anyway. He took the broken device and put it into the trash. Feeling decidedly restless he decided he'd do something else that made him feel at peace, play the Cello.

Asuka turned the TV off and headed for her room, and paused a moment to listen to Shinji play his Cello. It had been a while since he played. The last time was when she offered to kiss him when she was bored.  
_'But that wasn't the only reason was it?'_ said a small voice in the back of her mind. Her face turned slightly pink as she remembered looking at Shinji that night and deciding he looked cute when he smiled. She dispatched the thought in her mind and kicked some dirt on it for good measure, then stormed off to her room. She threw herself onto her bed and brooded over her wandering thoughts. She listened to Shinji play a while Longer, she felt at peace and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hikari had gotten home and changed into her long pyjamas and crawled into bed, she was exhausted. The train trips were always tiring and then there was the emotional exhaustion from the constant teasing from her sisters. Shinji was a nice guy, and the trick was funny. She enjoyed the look Asukas face when she stormed in, and very nearly failed to contain her laughterwhen Shinji managed to trump her like that by staying calm and in that really creepy superior pose he had. He could be quite wilful, but Asuka always seemed to do enough domineering for the both of them. She looked forward to getting to know a little more about the Shy young man.

Mana tossed in her bed a little, dressed in a plain t-shirt and pair of shorts for sleep, she felt entirely restless. Shinji was a good guy, Rei and Asuka had their points too, she considered them her friends, but with the more time she spent with them the more information she was expected to bring in about them. What choice did she have? The JSSDF put her there, they weren't only her guardians, but her employers, and she couldn't just quit for those reasons. For the time being she would continue to report that the pilots were reluctant to discuss the details of the Evangelion Series. She prayed it was enough, as she fell into a fitful sleep.

Rei Ayanami lay in her bed, the sheets covering her nude form. She spent the nights in thought, to process the information for the day. Shinji Ikari displayed many qualities of his father, and from what she had read from the personality profiles, much more of his mothers. She was conflicted, she felt strange things around Ikari, this afternoon especially when at his home, she felt amused at his small plot against the girls.She hadfelt... joy? When he smiled as he agreed to aid her in moving the meagre possessions from her apartment. These feelings confused her, and she felt apprehensive, and expectant as to where these events would lead. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

To Be Continued... 

- Let me see what spring is like -  
- On Jupiter or Mars -


	4. In Sickness and in Health

Man Alone Chapter 3 - In Sickness and In Health

* * *

Rei woke from her dreamless sleep and sat up in bed and gave herself a short moment to break from her daze brought on by her low blood pressure. After a few moments she rose from the sheets letting them fall aside without care. She approached the side table that held the glass of water and the multitude of pills she was required to take as administered by Dr Akagi and the Commander. She then took the time to dress in her school uniform and then took a piece of fruit from her refrigerator; she ate it as she left the dilapidated apartment complex. As she finished she discarded the remains and made her way to school. 

An uneventful start to a normal day.

Mana woke languidly and shuffled a little deeper into her sheets before the morning light finally got to her. She pulled herself out of bed and dressed quickly before raiding the fridge for its contents to make herself a simple breakfast of toast and cereal. After satisfying her appetite she was on her way out of the house. She never liked to be there when her guardians were awake; their questions seemed to never stop, even after telling them the night before that she knew nothing they would ask her again in the morning as if she was able to divine information about NERV and Eva from her dreams. As much as she liked sleeping in, school was a far better alternative than the questions. She turned down the road heading towards the train station.

A fitful start to a normal day.

Hikari woke early as usual; she made lunch for everyone in the evening, but now was the time to make breakfast. She dressed herself quickly, having bathed the night before, and made her way to the kitchen. She began to cook quickly and efficiently, her father soon awake and reading the morning paper followed by Nozomi and Kodama who also took their seat at the table. They were thankfully silent, their teasing halted while she prepared breakfast. To anger the cook was an ill choice as retribution was made by the addition of too much salt, pepper, or any other the many foreign, and often, vile, spices that were at her disposal. Everyone was soon finished and everyone had places to be. Hikaris' father kissed each of his daughters on the cheek before heading out to work. Kodama would head to university after taking Nozomi to school, and that left Hikari to make her way to school after meeting up with Asuka.

A quiet start to a normal day.

Shinji woke early as usual, his morning ritual was about to begin. He rubbed his eyes and yawned while he stretched and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself, and then bathe afterwards. Not long after he was done, and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and began to retrieve the necessary ingredients for breakfast, pausing momentarily to feed the warm water penguin who made his presence known with a sleepy "Wark". Speaking of sleepy utterances, Asuka was now awake talking, likely cursing, in German as she made her way to the bathroom. Shinji stopped to look at the clock, and noted the time. He was sure Misato had an earlier shift today. In any case he set out breakfast for everyone and had his own. He was done early and decided to head out to meet Touji and Kensuke.  
"I'm headed off!" He called as he walked out the door.

An odd start to a normal day.

Asuka woke groggily; she stretched her arms and pulled herself out of bed. She dragged herself towards the bathroom muttering under her breath in German, "How can Shinji have that much energy of a morning?" She bathed letting the warm waters wake her up, and sooth the kinks from the night. She heard Shinji call out he was leaving and sighed. "Why couldn't that jerk wait for me at least?" _'Its not fair to think of him as a jerk, if anything it shouldn't be a surprise he didn't think of waiting for you.'_ Spoke out a small voice in her mind. And it was true, she treated Shinji like trash half the time, and a tool every other. She finished bathing and dressed herself, and was surprised at the sight of breakfast waiting for her. _'He was considerate enough to make ours before he left.'_ She smiled at this and placed the plate into the microwave to warm it a little before she sat to ate. She was soon done, before she left she knocked on Misatos' door,  
"I left the paperwork you need to file on the table Misato, make sure you get it done!"  
That task done, she was soon out the door and away from the building to meet Hikari.

A slow start to a normal day.

Misato was awoken by Asuka calling out to her with instructions regarding the paper work she needed to file. She yawned lazily and made no real move to get up from her futon. She reached around and wondered here her clock had disappeared to. She looked about the room and saw where it had landed upon a pile of discarded clothes, likely tossing it there after it went off, she reached out and fumbled with the time-telling device and checked its reading. She let out a loud squeal as she realised how late she had slept. She jumped out of bed and into the bathroom, taking a short moment to wash the smell of alcohol from her and rinsed with mouthwash and scrambled back to her room for her clothing. Dressing hastily she bolted for the kitchen where she found her beer and breakfast waiting for her, and on the aforementioned paper work. She smiled and downed her Yebisu and consumed her food without any grace as she was in a rush after all. Grabbing the papers and heading out the door she prayed traffic was good enough for her to get some headway. But then her Renault and her skills were widely known so people gave her lots of room.

A hectic start to a normal day.

* * *

Misato arrived at NERV in record time, but she was still late. Before getting to her office she swung by the bridge and managed to corner one Makoto Hyuuga.  
"Makoto-san, will you do me a favour please?" She asked, adding a touch of petulance to her voice. The poor fool had no chance.  
"Do you need me to pick up your laundry again Misato?" He asked defeatedly.  
"Not this time, I need these documents to be processed, they've been signed, and all you need to do is get them where they need to go. Can I rely on you?" She asked with a cute expression.  
"S-sure thing Misato!" He managed to utter.  
"Thanks!" With that Misato was on her way to her office. 

Makoto watched as Misato headed off, and he sighed, he was so whipped sometimes.  
"Shigeru, cover for me I need to run some errands."  
"No problem man, but you seriously need to grow a pair and just ask her out." Replied the long haired tech.  
Makoto muttered a few curses at his friend as he walked off of the bridge to file the documents he had been handed.

* * *

The school day passed without incident, a normal day all told. Around the end of their last period everyone was split into their respective teams.  
Shinji was able to speak with the girls about the move. "So, will you all be ready for Saturday?"  
Mana nodded, "I organised my things back into their boxes, so I'll be ready, plus I'll have some help bringing the stuff over, I'll be there by mid-afternoon."  
Shinji nodded, "Since Rei has the least to move I'll be there early to help her move first."  
Mana blinked, "You've been to Reis' apartment before?"  
Shinji paused a moment and nodded, "I went with Touji to deliver some papers."  
Rei spoke up, "That was the second occasion." She noticed a small blush that crept to Shinjis' cheeks; she paused and remembered that the incident that occurred when he had visited her the first time had made him uncomfortable. So she elaborated in the most minimal way possible, "The first time was to deliver a new Security card."  
Shinji let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding, and gave Rei a thankful smile.  
Rei felt an odd sensation in her stomach when Shinji smiled at her, and she let herself smile back, as she continued, "I will await your arrival tomorrow then Shinji. Early."  
Shinji nodded again and he felt happy. It was good to see Rei smiling; it made her look more... comfortable.  
Hikari spoke up, "That makes me next after Rei?"  
Shinji looked at Hikari, "If you like."  
Hikari nodded, "I'll just be taking clothes and a few small personal items, the two of us should be enough."  
"Sure." Shinji Agreed.  
Asuka smirked, "Have everything under control do we Shinji?"  
Shinji was wary of Asukas' attitude, "Uh, yeah, I guess..."  
It was then that Asuka sprung her trap, "Well what about my things then hmm?"  
Shinji sighed a little, "I sort of guessed that you wouldn't start packing until tomorrow so I can help you move after getting Hikari settled in. Unless you wanted to get it done earlier."  
Asuka gave a short laugh, "Wake up early on a weekend? Are you dense? Anyway, don't forget my bed has to be moved as well."  
Shinji sighed, "Yes Asuka." 

Hikari disapproved of this, but before she could say anything about it, Mana did, "Don't worry Shinji, we'll all be there to help, don't think you need to do everything. Just because you're the man of the House doesn't mean we can't help out." She added a wink with her final comment.  
Shinji blushed a little at the comment and nodded, "Thanks."  
Hikari added her own joke, "With four wives he should be quite well looked after shouldn't he?" She asked teasingly.  
Shinji turned red and managed to sputter half a sentence out before Asuka laughed out.  
"Fat chance of that!" Asuka said haughtily  
"There are more than enough of us to share the work evenly." Rei said simply  
"Actually, Mana and I will probably look after most of the work." Hikari said, "Since you three are providing the income, we need to earn out keep. Besides, we don't want to husband to be disappointed in us." She said with a smirk. She enjoyed teasing Shinji with Mana. It was a little cruel maybe, but it wasn't anything too extreme.  
Shinji still blushed, "N-no, I can't ask you guys to do everything... I enjoy cooking most of the time. But it would be nice to have a little help." He managed a small smile.  
Mana giggled, "Then you can take my turn, I'm not so used to cooking for so many people."  
"Sure." Was his simple reply.  
"Hey, I was only kidding Shinji." Mana said with a small amount of Surprise.  
"Oh... Heh, sorry." Replied Shinji.  
"Well, don't expect me to cook, I hate it." Asuka stated.  
"I recall Major Katsuragi mentioning your skills in cooking were comparable to her own." Rei commented.

Shinji tried to contain the laughter. It wasn't entirely true, _no-one_ could be as bad as Misato when it came to her preferred foods, but it was funny all the same. He failed in his endeavour, and started to laugh out loud, but received a whack to the head for his efforts.  
"Shut up Jerk!" Asuka demanded after delivering Shinjis Punishment.  
Rei spoke up, "It is both illegal and amoral to beat your Spouse Asuka." Her comment held a hint of, could it be, dry wit?  
The joke was not lost on the others, and while Rei was simply content to smile, Hikari and Mana broke out in fits of giggles, and even Shinji allowed himself a quiet chuckle.  
Asuka was about to deliver a harangue that would burn the albinos' ears off but was cut off by the ringing of the school bell. Hikari stood and delivered her usual instructions for the class to bow to their teacher, and immediately called on those who had room clean-up duty.  
Rei used her moment to make her exit, taking her belongings and leaving the room, as did Mana. Leaving an amused, Shinji and Hikari, and a very annoyed Asuka behind.

* * *

Mana tried to catch up with Rei as she left the classroom,  
"Hey Rei wait up!" Mana called.  
"Yes Mana?" Rei asked coolly.  
"Do you and Asuka hate each other?" Mana queried.  
"Her opinion of me is more than clear. However I do not bare any ill will against Asuka." Was the calm reply.  
"Those barbs weren't exactly friendly Rei." Mana said knowingly.  
Rei shook her head. "I may not bare ill will against Asuka personally, but I do not, however, find her treatment of Shinji acceptable." Her voice tinged with slight irritation.  
Mana laughed a little and nodded, "Yeah, she does mistreat him a lot. Its like she's trying to hide something behind her aggression."  
Rei nodded simply, "A logical assumption."  
Mana wore a shark-like grin, "But the real question is; why do you defend Shinji then?"  
Rei did not bother to hide the small smile that crept onto her face, "I would as the same question of you Mana."  
Mana blushed a little, but said nothing. Her grin may have lessened, but it remained on her face.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Rei. It's good to know we get on so well."  
Rei nodded, "Indeed."  
With that, the two girls separated, and went in their respective directions from the school. 

All the way home Asukas expression had been grim. She hated getting shot down like that, especially by Wonder Girl, of all people. She hated it most of all because she was right too. She had no right to hit Shinji, in reality she was surprised she hadn't been called in on assaulting her classmates. But that was because Shinji never said anything, in retrospect, because he took her abuse with such good graces, that it validated her using him as a mental, emotional and especially, physical punching bag.  
Asuka growled and shoved the introspection aside, she hated the psychoanalytical bullshit that ran through her head, and she hated feeling like she had to justify her actions to others.  
In truth she'd never admit that she really hated herself more than anything else.

Shinji followed Asuka from a slight distance, he knew better than to interrupt her brooding, and prayed no more anger be cast on his head, not till they got home anyway. Unfortunately, Shinji had a compassionate streak a mile and a half wide, and tried to sooth Asuka.  
"Is there anything you'd like for dinner tonight Asuka." Shinji asked tentatively.  
Asuka snapped out of her thoughts, and glared at Shinji, who managed to suppress the urge to flinch under her gaze.  
"I don't care." Was her curt reply.  
Shinji frowned a little, "I'm sorry for laughing at you before Asuka. I didn't mean to upset you."  
Asuka Turned to face him properly and all but shouted at him, "Stop apologising its annoying me!"  
Shinji was feeling bewildered, "Why?" He asked.  
Asukas face clouded with some confusion, and hurt, "Because its something I refuse to do, but should..." she muttered, before storming off ahead into the building.

Hikari got home later than most other students, her duties as class rep kept her back longer than everyone else, and she was glad to be home. This opinion changed quickly after running into Nozomi who smirked. "Dad! Kodama! The newly-wed is home!" she called out. Hikaris eyes narrowed at her younger sibling, "You're going to get it now runt!"  
Nozomi barrelled out of the hall and into the dining room with Hikari on her heels. She headed for the living room to try and use the couch as a barrier. This proved a fatal error. Hikari had guessed her younger siblings move, and came from her left and tackled her on the couch, and immediately began to tickle Nozomi, who then was overcome by laughter and tears.  
"Nooo! -hahahahah- please! -hahahaha- I'm sorry!" Nozomi exclaimed between peals of laughter.  
"I'll make sure you're sorry!" Hikari said mercilessly.  
It didn't last much longer before Kodama arrived to pull Hikari off of Nozomi.  
"Come on cut her some slack she's Just a kid Hikari." Said her older sister.  
Hikari sighed, "Yeah I know, she deserved it though. Sorry anyway Nozomi."  
"Good. Besides, you shouldn't take out the frustrations you have with your husband on others." Kodama said, barely containing the grin on her face.  
Hikari turned a bright shade of red mixed of anger and embarrassment, while Nozomi began laughing wildly.  
"Da-ad!" Hikari called out desperately, "Kodama and Nozomi are at it again!"  
Her father appeared from the houses' office and looked at his three daughters flatly.  
"Come on you two, leave your sister alone." He said levelly.  
Kodama and Nozomi assented and left Hikari alone. She sighed to herself and made her way to her room. If only Shinji hadn't kept the Marriage licence as his own personal joke, she could have made sure her father understood is purpose, and kept it away from her sisters. But with the result of her ignorance and her fathers over-reacting shock at the documents in front of him, especially with her sisters within ear-shot; she was now being teased non-stop. Most definitely this was some retribution for taking amusement in Shinjis suffering earlier, and she smiled ruefully to herself. It was odd that just thinking of Shinji made her smile like that.

* * *

Later that evening Misato got home feeling sufficiently exhausted, wanting nothing more than a warm bath, a hot beer, and a long nap. She opened the door, and the smell of cooking food hit her nose and she smiled, _'Maybe a hot meal wouldn't hurt as well.'_ She was greeted by Shinji and Pen-Pen, and muffled response from Asukas room as she made her way to her own to change into something more comfortable, before heading to the kitchen table for dinner. She opened a beer and waited for Shinji to serve the meal and she smiled. Sometimes it was good to have a normal day.

* * *

To be Continued... 

- In other words -  
- Hold my hand -


	5. To Love and to Cherish

Man Alone - Chapter 4 - To Love and to Cherish

* * *

Shinji Ikari yawned loudly, the jarring motion of the train keeping him from falling back to sleep. He groaned a little, it wasn't that early. However as it was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, he was normally asleep and his body knew this, and it protested. Another yawn came forth and he barely covered it, the train jolted again indicating that he was at his stop, and he left the train, and station, heading towards Reis' apartment. 

Changes are inevitable.

Rei Ayanami had woken much earlier than she used to in anticipation of Shinji's arrival. She didn't set her alarm so, she simply woke before it. She had showered and dressed in her school uniform, as she really didn't have anything else. She arranged the various medical items she was required to use into a bag along with the three other sets of uniform, underwear, socks, and a second pair of shoes. She took a pair of slippers, two towels, and some toiletries adding them also to her bag. She then arranged her school books and writing tools into her school bag, this completed all her packing. This was the entirety of her possessions. Up until now, they were all she needed, anything else was frivolous, and still was, logically, but she felt... embarrassment? To be embarrassed over how little one owned was illogical, but after having now only catalogued her entire existence into a bag and a half could not help but make her feel self-conscious over the matter. She tried to dispel these thoughts, as Shinji would be here soon. However, thoughts of the Third Child only prompted again that self conscious feeling.

Changes are inevitable.

Hikari Horaki woke much later than she had intended, it was well past eight already and she was still in bed. She had been awake far too late last night organising her stuff to for when she was going to move in with Shinji. She blushed as she realised she only though of the move with Shinji and not the other girls, she blamed her sisters for the errant thoughts. Sighing she got out of bed and changed, then double checked her list of things to make sure she took with her. Several changes of clothes, matching shoes, school clothes, undergarments, sleepwear, toiletries, a few of her favoured stuffed animals, her video game system, along with games, and of course her school books and study gear. She headed downstairs to get some breakfast, the prospect of lugging three bags, and a suitcase down the stairs on an empty stomach was not appealing.

Changes are inevitable.

Mana Kirishima sat in the back of the non-descript sedan, both excited and somewhat nervous about what was to come. It would be an interesting experience to live with others that weren't militant wannabes, however that's not what was making her nervous. Sitting inside one of her suitcases was a small set of surveillance devices, all very cleverly hidden as household items, and if she didn't know better, she wouldn't have even known they were. However, unlike the others that were training in the Trident Program, she didn't like this espionage stuff, at least not the idea of putting surveillance on her friends. What made it worse was that if she didn't set them up like she was instructed; she could get into serious trouble. This didn't sit well with her at all.

Changes are inevitable.

Asuka Langley Sohryu was still sleeping when Shinji left the apartment, and remained that way for a good while afterwards. She woke slowly taking her time rising from her bed and shuffling quietly into the kitchen. It was quiet enough for her to hear something going on outside the apartment. She made her way to the door to find Misato directing several men to move furniture into their new place, obviously the rental stuff Shinji was talking about. Turning back into the apartment and into the kitchen she opened the fridge to get some breakfast to find a wrapped plate with a note on it simply saying 'Asuka'. It appeared that Shinji had taken the time to make breakfast for her before he left the house, Again. She smiled for a moment, and put the plate, sans note, into the microwave to heat. Her face lit up as she had an idea and went back to the door, asking Misato to direct the movers to get her stuff into the new place. She didn't really want Shinji to do it by himself, it wouldn't be fair.

Changes are inevitable.

* * *

Now while Misato was plain infuriating, and Asuka a mystery wrapped in a hornets nest, Rei was at the opposite end of the spectrum in almost every way. Quiet and reserved, not to mention supportive at times, and she often kept Asuka at bay with a quiet and calm quip which shot the German fire-brand down like an AA gun. Yet she did so little to improve her own life, as he approached her building the same monotonous pounding of construction, or perhaps demolition, was an ever-constant reminder of Reis' isolation from others. He sighed a little and hefted the empty back-pack he brought with him, in case they needed a spare, onto his shoulder and knocked on the apartment door. He was about to simply let himself in, but before he could, the door opened and Rei was waiting in her school uniform. he was surprised to say the least. 

Shinji's reaction wasn't expected and Rei blushed slightly, as some small part of her found the bewildered expression... cute?  
"G-Good morning Rei." Shinji said coming out of his stupor.  
"I am packed, we may leave now." She said simply. She took both of her bags and headed out the door closing it behind her. "I can carry the heavier one for you Rei."  
Rei paused for a moment and said, "That is not necessary." Shinji frowned a little and nodded, giving an un-steady reply of, "O-Kay..."  
Rei realised that she had made him feel uncomfortable again, and part of her did not like this. She thought for a moment and said, "But you may take it if you truly want to."  
Rei noted that Shinji was again caught off guard, but recovered quickly and relived Rei of her heavy book bag, giving her a smile. Rei returned the smile as a warm feeling formed in her chest. They headed towards the train station together the next destination being Hikari's home.

* * *

At the Horaki Residence it was Kodama's turn to cook today and everything was laid out nicely. Hikari's father and younger sister Nozomi were already eating. Hikari made her way to the table and took her seat while thanking Kodama for the meal and began eating. Of course Kodama was waiting for Hikari to start eating before she asked,  
"Should I set a place for your husband as well?"  
This had the desired effect of a very embarrassed Hikari nearly choking on her food. Hikari was about to start an argument, but with a very simple declaration from their father of, "Not at the Table." quelled it immediately. Soon everything was back to normal around the kitchen table, save for Nozomi's giggles. Hikari sighed defeated and finished her breakfast as quickly as she could. Not long after there was a knock at the front door, unfortunately before Hikari could even stand Nozomi dashed from the table to get it. Horrified Hikari took off after her to find a fairly nervous looking Shinji being scrutinised by the smallest Horaki family member. Hikari was about to speak out when saw Shinji's nervous demeanour become more pallid, and the reason was behind her. Hikari turned to see both her father and Kodama looking Shinji over. Of course both looks determined different things. Hikari was more than certain that Kodama was assessing Shinji's appearance and build, while her father was trying to gauge his character.  
Hikari thought quickly and said, "I'm ready to go Shinji, my bags are packed in my room."  
Shinji looked at Hikari and nodded, "Oh, okay, I'll get your bags down." He put Rei's bag and the empty one he was carrying down.  
Before anyone else could say anything Hikari's father spoke up, "I'll show him to your room sweetie; it'll give us a chance to talk."  
"Daddy..." Hikari said with a slight amount of exasperation.  
"Now now dear, it's alright, come with me Shinji." The older man said softly. Too softly. 

Shinji nodded uneasily and followed the older man up leaving the girls at the door. Kodama and Hikari watched as Shinji disappeared upstairs with their father, but their attention turned to the door when Nozomi said, "I like your hair, it's pretty!" Hikari was surprised that she over-looked rei standing there quietly with a bag in her hands, now looking at Nozomi with some curiosity before saying, "Thank you." Softly.  
Hikari smiled a little, "Come in Rei, you don't need to stand out there."  
Rei entered and bowed slightly to the occupants of the house semi formally.  
"Why is she here Hikari?" Kodama asked.  
"She's part of our group." Hikari said simply.  
"Oh, who's her husband?" Kodama said with a grin, which made Nozomi laugh.  
"Shinji." Rei said simply.  
This left the other girls speechless with her cool monotone cutting the humour in half, the shock that they were both Shinji's wives for this assignment made their eyes bulge.  
"Both of you!" Kodama asked.  
Hikari nodded slightly, "Yes." was all she stated, not wanting to elaborate any more.  
"There is Mana and Asuka as well." Rei added.  
Nozomi was still quietly shocked, but Kodama grinned devilishly, "So, Hikari think he's man enough for all four of you"  
Hikari blushed while Kodama kept on." So, do you draw straws, or take turns at nights? Or maybe you have a schedule"  
Nozomi spoke up, "Take tuns doing what Hikari?"  
"Inter-" Rei started to say, before being cut off by Hikari.  
"NOTHING!" She cried franticly giving Rei an exasperated look; if she didn't know better she would have sworn the cerulean haired girl was smiling. "Nothing Nozomi, Kodama's just being silly."

Meanwhile upstairs Shinji took a moment to look about Hikari's room; it was pretty much how he expected a girl's room to be, neat, some posters of some bands, stuffed animals even. He smiled a little and immediately moved to get Hikari's suit case.  
"Well Shinji, you seem like a responsible sort." Hikari's father finally spoke.  
Shinji jumped a little, "Uh... how do you mean Mr. Horaki?" He managed to utter.  
"Well, you went straight for the largest case, and you were carrying the bags of the other young lady as well, not the largest, but I assume the heaviest?" Mr. Horkari asked quietly.  
Shinji nodded uncertainly, "Yes sir. Uh, if I may ask, why aren't you... um, threatening me or something?"  
The older man smiled and nodded as well, "I work with the science division with Nerv, and I've seen you pilot Eva, you're a responsible young man, and we trust you with our lives. I think I can trust you with my daughters' well being, this is only a class assignment after all."  
Shinji let out a relieved sigh and said, "Thank you Mr. Horaki."  
"You're welcome Shinji. Now let me help with those bags." Said the older gentleman.  
"No no, I got them." Shinji said grabbing the lightest bag and putting it around his neck, taking the other two in one hand and the suitcase in his other he headed out the room as best he could.

Shinji was lugging his cargo downstairs to see Hikari blushing furiously, Nozomi with a curious look, and Kodama laughing so hard she had to brace herself against the door frame to stop from falling over, and was Rei smiling?  
Hikari saw Shinji and gasped, "Daddy! You shouldn't have made him carry all those by himself!"  
Her father chuckled, "He insisted dear."  
Shinji put the bags down and smiled a little uneasily.  
"You're strong!" Nozomi Claimed.  
"Oh, not as scrawny as I thought! You'll like guys with strong hands; you're a lucky girl Hikari. You too Rei!" Kodama added.  
Now while not describing anything there was more than enough implication to make both the other girls blush while Nozomi was asking why strong hands were so good.  
Shinji used his moment to sling one of Hikari's bags around his neck, and put his spare on his back again before taking up Reis' book bag, and Hikari's' Suitcase.  
"Shinji, put those down, you don't need to carry so much!" Hikari admonished "No, really, I'm okay, it's not so bad." Shinji claimed, while shifting his weight a little to carry the load a little easier, he was otherwise fine.  
Hikari was about to protest but Shinji just smiled and Hikari smiled back and nodded. She took up her two remaining bags and kissed her dad good-bye.  
"Kodama make sure you remember the lunches, and you behave Nozomi!" Hikari added.  
"Yes mother, now get a move on, your husband is getting impatient." Kodama retorted pushing Hikari out the door.  
"I love you guys, see you later, I'll call." Hikari said as they left.

* * *

At the train station the trio stood waiting on the platform for the train that would take them towards their new apartment. Hikari noted that Shinji was carrying two other bags, and assumed they were Rei's. It made her feel a little better, part of her was feeling over-packed taking so much, but Rei had three of her own and while not having a suitcase like Hikari did, was more than enough to quell the brown haired girls worry.  
On the opposite end of the Spectrum, Rei couldn't help but feel more self conscious of the lack of personal belongings. Her two bags compared to Hikari's three, along with sizeable suitcase served a painful reminder of how different she was from others. More so she felt apprehensive about potential ridicule on the subject, especially from the Second child. Her thoughts were cut short by the arrival of their train at their destination. 

A short walk and quiet elevator ride later they were standing in front of their new apartment. Shinji swiped his pass card and the door slid open, placing the load of cargo down in the hall and letting out a slight breath before kicking his shoes off he said simply, "We're home"  
"Welcome home." Came the unexpected reply.  
Shinji was a little surprised to see Asuka Standing in the hall dressed in her usual house clothes, consisting of shorts and tank top. Asuka went straight for Hikari pulling her into the apartment barely giving the class rep enough time to remove her shoes before letting herself be led on by the bubbly red-head. Shinji sighed a little and took off his shoes while commenting, "I wonder when Mana will be here"  
"You're worried about me? So cute!" Exclaimed a voice from behind him.  
Shinji jumped a little and turned, "Mana? I-", his next words died in his throat as he saw her wearing a pretty ivory sun-dress that seemed to show off her curves.  
"Hello Mana." Greeted Rei, "Shinji, would you show us to our room?" She asked.  
Shinji nodded, and grabbed Rei's bags, "Sure, just follow me. Mana, I'll bring your stuff in just a sec.", and he lead on.  
Mana and Rei followed Shinji into the apartment passing the first, room, a second room filled with giggles, and the final room of the hall, he slid the door open. Inside the modest room were two beds, one placed against each wall, and a small dresser at the foot of each, with the Wardrobe built into the wall adjacent to the door in a near mirror of the room which Asuka and Hikari were now in.  
"Sorry for the lack of study space, but I figured since we were all in the same class we could do it all together in the living room or Kitchen." Shinji explained placing Reis bags on the floor.  
"I'll get your stuff now Mana, you guys can settle in." He explained as he exited.

Mana watched as Shinji left the two girls alone in the room, and she looked at Rei smiling, "So, Asuka and Hikari are already here?"  
Rei nodded in response.  
"So which bed would you like Rei?" Mana asked trying to gauge Reis reaction to moving.  
"Either will be sufficient." Rei replied in her usual monotone.  
Mana grinned, "Then if either is okay, then make a choice."  
Rei frowned slightly at Mana's mannerisms, and selected the bed on the right by placing her bags onto it.  
"Oh, so you want _that_ one do you?" Mana asked a little too interestedly.  
Rei paused, "Are you objecting my decision?" She asked feeling a little confused.  
"No, no. If you're so sure you want that one so much, I guess I won't stop you." Mana said with a small smirk on her face.  
Rei realised that Mana was toying with her. Rei didn't appreciate this, so she retaliated, "Of course I am certain. As opposed to the other bed, this one is highly satisfactory."  
Now it was Mana's turn to balk, "What do you mean?"  
Rei kept her same placid expression, "Nothing, this bed is wholly adequate. Yours, however, is still open to debate..."  
Mana was really disturbed by this, did Rei see something about the other bed that she didn't? "C'mon Rei, what are you saying?"  
The corners of Rei's lips curved upwards a little, "I am saying that this bed is satisfactory as I have just tested it, yours has not been, thus open for debate."  
Mana let out an exasperated sigh, "Jeeze, you're a mean little thing!" She laughed, "We're going to get along great!"

Meanwhile Shinji arrived at the door in time to find Hikari getting her suitcase from where he left it in the hall.  
"Hey, I'll get that Hikari." Shinji called out to her.  
Hikari smiled at Shinji's behaviour, he was so polite. "Thanks Shinji."  
Shinji nodded and took hold of Hikari's suitcase. Hikari noted the discarded bag by the shoes, "Rei forgot one of her bags?"  
"Huh? Oh, no that's mine." Shinji said hefting the suitcase down the hall.  
Hikari followed, "Yours Shinji?" she asked in confusion.  
"Yeah, I brought it in case a spare was needed, guess it wasn't." He stated simply, placing the large bag down by the door to her room. "Well, now I need to get Mana's stuff in here, and then get Asuka's stuff"  
"That won't be necessary Third; I had my things carried in by the movers who brought the rental furniture." Asuka Stated from the doorway.  
"R-really? How come Asuka?" Shinji asked bewilderedly.  
"Because, I didn't want you anywhere near my clothes lest you did something perverted to them." Asuka stated simply.  
Shinji grimaced a little and left the two girls alone.  
"That was mean Asuka." Hikari stated.  
"No, being mean would be letting him drag a dresser full of clothes by himself, he should be glad that I let him off of that hook." Asuka dismissed.  
Hikari sighed and pulled her suitcase into the room to unpack, "Still, you upset him with that last comment Asuka, doing nice things for him and then doing something mean after must confuse him a lot."

* * *

Shinji spent the next few minutes pulling all five boxes of Mana's belongings into the apartment; they were moderately sized, and all labelled. Part of him wanted to peak into the box that labelled 'Underwear', but he banished the thought not long after it appeared as he was _not_ a pervert, despite Asuka's beliefs. He toted the boxes to Rei and Mana's Room, piling them by the door. When arrived with the last box Mana was making a small exclamation.  
"Only three sets of uniform?" She asked amazedly.  
"It is adequate." Rei said her face slightly pink.  
The noise had drawn the attention of the other Residents of the Apartment, "What's that I heard about uniforms?" Asuka queried poking her head from the doorway.  
"It's all that Rei has." Mana explained.  
Hikari interrupted, "Well we can always go back to Rei's place and get some of her other clothes."  
Rei clarified the situation, albeit a tad shakily, "I do not have any other clothes. What I have is sufficient"  
Silence filled the area as the other girls looked at Rei in shock. Shinji of course didn't see a problem overly much, he knew from earlier... experience, that Rei more than likely slept naked. He himself had little than his own sets of uniforms and meagre casual wear, but he followed the laws of man, where a five-day vacation requires only one suitcase.  
"You know what this means don't you?" Mana asked seriously.  
Rei sighed slightly and resigned herself to the taunting.  
"A trip to the mall, we need to get this girl some cute outfits!" Exclaimed the Red-head in a white dress.  
An excited squeal from Asuka and Hikari were obvious concurrence on the matter, and Shinji was pushed aside while the three girls discussed the trip excitedly over a somewhat daunted Rei.  
Shinji Managed to interrupt, "Who exactly is going to pay for this trip? It wasn't planned on the budget."  
"You mean there's nothing?" Asuka asked, feeling annoyed.  
"Well, there's the emergency savings I arranged for-" Shinji began to explain, but was cut off.  
"A girl with less outfits than fingers on one hand _is_ an emergency Shinji." Asuka exclaimed.  
Shinji sighed in defeat, "Fine, but leave it for another day, get everyone unpacked and settled first."  
With that Shinji turned to leave.  
"Where are you going Shinji?" Hikari asked.  
"I need to get my stuff." Was his response. 

Hikari had an idea, "Since Shinji was so kind to help us with our stuff we should help him now." Shinji was caught off guard with that one, "N-no! It's okay, really!"  
Mana grinned, "How come Shinji? Have you got something to hide?"  
Shinji paled a little, "O-of course not."  
Asuka smirked, "Oh I love this idea. Follow me!"  
Asuka and Mana led the way with Hikari pulling Rei in tow leaving Shinji Stunned and in the hall. The race to the next apartment was short, and Shinji caught up, but was blocked off by Asuka at the door.  
"Hey!" Shinji exclaimed, "Let me in!"  
"Not a chance Shinji." Asuka Said deviously.  
Mana made an awed noise, "Wow, it's so neat for a boys room."  
"I know, I always expected them to be messy." Hikari agreed.  
"Being male does not demand that his living area be unkempt." Rei said coolly, looking around the room indifferently, pausing a moment to look over the cello case.  
"Now if I were a boy, where would I hide my personal things?" Hikari thought out loud, obviously as a means to taunt Shinji.  
"Under his bed!" Mana stated before practically diving under.  
"No, there's nothing under there!" Shinji exclaimed worriedly.  
"Aha! Pay dirt, something there alright!" Asuka said triumphantly.  
Mana came out from under the bed, "Dirty is right"  
Hikari gasped, "W-what do you mean"  
Asuka wore a shark's grin, "Magazines? Videos or maybe those H-games?"  
Shinji paled at the mention of such things and tried to say otherwise. If not for the fact he was choking on his own tongue, it would have been a valid argument.  
"No, just dirty, it's dusty under there." Mana said simply.  
"I keep this whole place clean, give me a break!" Shinji managed to whine.  
"Disappointing." Asuka said dejectedly, however a great part of her was actually glad that there wasn't anything there.  
"I did find this though." Mana pointed out, holding a plain folder of some sort in her hands.  
"Hey!" Shinji managed to call out before being cut off.  
"What is it?" Rei asked.  
Opening the folder revealed hand written sheet music.  
"Oh, that's not so bad Shinji, its just sheet music." Hikari said with a slight smile, which did little to appease Shinji's apprehension.  
An excited gasp from Mana got everyone's attention, "Shinji's name is signed! He wrote these!"  
Shinji flushed red and managed to slip past Asuka, who in her surprise did nothing to stop him from getting into the room, and taking the folder from Mana and closing it quickly.  
"It's nothing, just some ideas!" Shinji said quickly, trying to brush it all over.  
Hikari however was just as enthused as Mana, "Will you play for us Shinji? I'd love to hear it."  
Before Shinji could respond Asuka added her own comment, "Yeah Shinji, you had those headphones practically glued to your ears lets see if it actually paid off."  
"I don't-" Shinji began.  
"I would also like to hear your music, Shinji." Rei said quietly.  
Shinji looked at all four of the girls, Mana and Hikari's eager excitement contrasting to Asuka and Rei's piqued curiosity, leaving him no real option. "Alright... just not now, some other time okay?"  
"We'll hold it to you Third child." Asuka stated.  
Shinji nodded and put the folder under his arm after slinging on his back pack and taking up his carry bag, then taking his Cello in the other hand carried them out of the room.

* * *

Afterwards Shinji laid his stuff down in his new room, the master bedroom of the apartment which Misato so kindly furnished from her own tastes, a traditional, seemingly large, futon in the centre of the floor, a small table and his wardrobe. There was also a desk and chair with a small television on it, as Misato claimed that Shinji would need a place to escape from the girls from time to time, and this room would be it. Certainly a Spartan affair, but his old room was no different, other than the increase in over-all size. Shinji let out a long breath and began to un-pack 

Asuka had no unpacking to speak of, her clothes were already in the dresser that she had moved from other room, and all her outfits were put away long before Shinji arrived with the others, so Asuka helped Hikari unpack her clothes.

Rei was of course done quickly putting her belongings where they were required, and she began to allocate her medication on top of the dresser when she noted that Mana was looking. She shifted a little in her place as the Red head watched her a moment. Mana smiled back and took a small bag from a box and she too started to place medication onto her dresser. "Allergies." Mana said simply, giving Rei a reassuring nod. Rei nodded in return and smiled back a little, then resigned herself to her bed to watch Mana finish unpacking.

By the time everyone was finished it was ten thirty, Mana and Rei were the final two to join the others on the large couch set in front of the television where Shinji watched Asuka and Hikari playing a video game. Mana plopped down on the couch next to Shinji, and Rei took place on his other side. Mana took a moment to stretch her arms over head and yawn, "I'm tired already!" her stomach growled, "Heh, hungry too. I shouldn't have skipped breakfast."  
Shinji looked at Mana in surprise, "You haven't eaten?"  
Mana shook her head and gave a slight grin, "It's been a busy morning Shinji."  
Shinji smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Yeah I guess. I'll go make you something."  
Mana was surprised, "Don't go to any trouble for me!" She exclaimed.  
"No, its okay, would you like anything Rei?" Shinji politely asked.  
"I have not eaten either, I would like something please." Rei responded.  
"How about you two?" Shinji directed his question to the red and brown haired girls currently absorbed in their computer game battle. Their responses in two dismissive grunts as they were too focused to turn away.  
Shinji nodded and headed for the kitchen. He pulled out a large bowl, flour, sugar, baking powder, eggs and milk. He began to mix the ingredients and paused a moment going back to the refrigerator to pull out some strawberries and chopping them up, adding them to the mixture. After heating up the pan he added the batter and began to quickly cook the pancakes he whipped up in nearly no time flat.  
"Here you go..." Shinji said handing the plate to Mana with three large pancakes, "And for you..." Handing another plate soon after to Rei. Shinji paused a moment and headed back to the cupboards. He returned with a bottle of maple syrup. "Almost forgot that, Enjoy."  
Mana was amazed, "Wow, thanks Shinji!"  
Rei was also impressed, "Thank you."  
Mana began to drizzle the syrup over her pancakes and devoured them with gusto. Rei added only a little syrup by comparison and ate the pancakes in small nibbles savouring nearly every bite.  
Shinji added a little more butter to the pan and started to cook more of the batter.  
"Who's that for Shinji?" Mana queried.  
Shinji smirked and held out three fingers on one hand, silently counting down to one, and as soon as his last finger was pulled into his fist Asuka entered the kitchen.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were making pancakes dumbkoff?" She demanded.  
"I asked if you wanted Asuka, you didn't say." Shinji said, seemingly innocently enough.  
"You _know_ I love pancakes!" She shouted.  
"I know. That's why these are yours." Shinji said simply sliding the freshly cooked treats onto the plate and handing it to Asuka.  
Asuka's face lit up in a delighted smile and she reached for the syrup to pour over her pancakes, which she practically inhaled.  
"Can I have some too please Shinji?" Came Hikari's polite request.  
"Sure." Shinji said adding more batter to the pan.

Soon after, the girls were filled up with sugary goodness, as well as Shinji who managed to slip a few into his own mouth as he went.  
"That was great Shinji! Thanks a lot." Mana said.  
"You're welcome." Responded Shinji feeling happy that he was able to please the others.  
Hikari nodded, "Yeah, you're a great cook Shinji!"  
"That's why I never want to cook." Asuka said with a grin.  
"Then it is fortunate we married him." Rei said with a small smirk.  
The joke took its obvious effect, making Shinji blushing bright red, and leaving the other girls in a fit of giggles.  
"So how come we have so much food?" Mana asked after she recovered from her amusement.  
"A 'wedding gift' from Misato, along with the utensils, plates, bowls, cups and silver wear." Shinji said simply.  
"That was very generous of her." Hikari said.  
Shinji nodded, "Under the condition I still cooked meals for her."  
Asuka let out a huff, "Typical Misato, that can't help our budget."  
"Actually," Shinji said, smirking, "I already took that into account."  
"Oh?" Asuka was curious.  
"Well, seeing as she doesn't live in the apartment, and all we do is feed her, I classed her as a pet." Shinji said trying not to smirk any wider than he was, "But she still needs to pay for her own 'medication'."  
At the last quip everyone in the room broke into fits of laughter.  
"Did... heh... did you actually tell Misato she was a pet?" Asuka asked still trying to contain her laughter.  
"Not yet." Shinji said, "I'm waiting for the right moment. Preferably something with a camera..."  
"You're evil Shinji Ikari!" Hikari exclaimed with a smile on her own face.  
"Thanks, I get that from my Father." Shinji said with a smirk still on his face.

* * *

In the Geo-Front Gendo sneezed.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent making the minor adjustments to the apartment to make things more like home. By early evening Shinji was cooking Dinner with Hikari's help. Mana hovered nearby watching the pair cook a meal fit for a king, while Rei sat at the table doing some homework. Asuka was sitting in the living room watching TV when there was a knock at the door, rising from her seat she opened the door to give entry to their lavender haired guardian who was demanding, albeit politely so, her dinner. Following their noses into the kitchen Rei began to clear away her books and Mana began to set the table, Rei joining her soon after to help. Shinji and Hikari began to serve every ones plates, and they were all politely waiting for everyone to be seated before eating. They all paused a moment to have a silent grace over their meal, which was called to an end by the sound of a can of beer being popped open by Misato, likely one she had brought over. After taking a long pull and slamming it onto the table with a long content sigh, it was every ones cue to begin to eat. 

Some things never change.

* * *

To be Continued 

- In other words -   
- Baby kiss me -

* * *

Authors Note: Many apologies for the delayed update, things have been a little hectic for me, plus my muse likes to abandon me. Fear not, I will not let this story die untill it has an epilogue, I promise. Thanks to you all for the motivators, please to keep the reviews coming, I'd be lying if I said I don't love the attention. You all rock. Please remember the disclaimer I put in the intro page, as I dont like to clutter the start of fics too much. Remember, I don't own Evangelion, because if I did, Shinji would have hit that from the back.  



End file.
